Black Panther 5
by tsangalfred51
Summary: The snake has a plan to attack the Pretty Cures. How can this snake's faction be stopped?


Credits to the following:

• Minecraft Mod: Dimensional Doors, Tale of Hearts, as well as Pretty Cure

• Symphogear

• Marvel Comics for Shuri, Black Panther, and Shadow Council

(At Allie's House)

Allie Tori: Do you want to stay on the Earth with me?

Onia Imugem: I consider all of you true friends. (Onia then nods her head.)

Allie Tori: So Onia Imugem, do you want to stay and protect this Earth from those who would harm it or continue L' Aku's legacy?

Onia Imugem: Yes, I would love to. I would help out your faction, Darkon the Dragon.

Darkon the Dragon: Excellent, Onia.

Allie Tori: So do you consider me as a true friend?

Onia Imugem: Yes. You and the members of Darkon's faction are true friends. (Nods her head)

(End of scene at Allie's house)

(L' Aku's lair)

Gas Lighter: We need a way to defeat Darkon's faction, and to do that, we need to get rid of Pretty Cure.

Andy Blake: Interesting, how do we do that?

Gas Lighter: Well, if we had sent ghouls after them, it would be foiled quickly.

Andy Blake: But what if the attack were psychological, affecting 1 Pretty Cure at a time?

Gas Lighter: And if 1 attack is stopped, we keep on breaking their minds.

Andy Blake: I like the sound of that.

Gas Lighter: Not many people on Earth know who Pretty Cure is. We could use that to our advantage!

Andy: You mean we can persuade a group of corrupt people on Earth into attacking them?

L' Aku enters the scene

L' Aku: That is a good idea, esp. when combined with the gas lighting component.

Andy: And then we dispose of them once they have destroyed Pretty Cure?

L' Aku: That is good. I like that.

Gas Lighter: Andy, do you have materials for us to make another pipe bomb?

Andy (to Gas Lighter): Yes, I do.

Andy: And then I will gather more materials to make pipe bombs for the corrupt people who ally with us.

Gas Lighter (to Andy): So were you the one who made the pipe bomb to destroy the human we turned into a wheezing cyborg?

Andy: Yes. (Nods his head)

(End of L' Aku lair scene)

(At Allie's house)

Allie Tori: I am a bit worried about Creed. (Her tears running down her face)

Maria Tori enters the scene.

Maria Tori: Don't worry. There has to be a way. I know that he will return.

Allie Tori: Sometimes I wonder, how can a deal (or pact) with the devil be very dangerous?

Maria Tori: My daughter, listen to me. If a person asks the devil for something, in order for the devil to give the person what s/he wants, they will have to do something immoral. Deals like this come at a great price – your soul, the soul of your loved one, or whatever. Whatever the cost is, it's not good, and plus the devil is not as honest as he claims to be.

Allie Tori: Andy Blake is a dangerous foe. He made the pipe bomb to kill the wheezing cyborg as part of L' Aku's plan. Plus, he and Gas Lighter psychologically put the whole city against us until Tsubasa calmed them down.

Maria Tori: Indeed. Plus, the manufacturing or making of a pipe bomb is a serious crime, no matter what it was intended for. You could seriously hurt someone.

Onia Imugem: I have to warn the Pretty Cures about Andy Blake, the prof who was fired at Louise's academy, Darkon. He is very dangerous.

(L' Aku scene)

Gas Lighter: We will gather a bunch of corrupt people on Earth to use against the Pretty Cures.

Andy Blake: Think about it. If a monster comes at them, that monster will likely be defeated in front of them. But what if the monster was human – now that's frightening.

L' Aku: You have a point there, Andy. We might need outside help on Earth to deter the Pretty Cures.

Gas Lighter: Does this mean we have to gather more corrupt people?

L' Aku: Indeed, Gas Lighter.

Gas Lighter: We can tell people on Earth that Cure Beat will beat up one's loved ones up with her fists.

Andy Blake: Is this wordplay, Gas Lighter?

Gas Lighter (to Andy Blake): Indeed, Andy. That's why I like you. We will deceive the masses as well as gather an army to destroy both Pretty Cure and Darkon's faction. But first, we deceive the masses into attacking Pretty Cure. There is a lot of wordplay.

Andy (to Gas Lighter): You mean how fire is evil.

Gas Lighter: I'll deceive the masses while Andy you gather an army.

L' Aku: Here, take my ghouls with you. It's dangerous to go out alone.

Andy: Got it, L' Aku.

L' Aku, Gas Lighter, and Andy Blake then go to Earth, New York along with their army.

A serpent approaches a doubtful citizen in New York. This doubtful citizen has no idea on whether to trust Cure Scarlet and the Go! Princesses

Citizen #4: Who are you, serpent? Get away from me! I am scared of Cure Scarlet right now.

Serpent: My name is L' Aku, and I can help you with that.

Citizen #4: And how do I know that you are not a bad seed?

L' Aku: I can help you with that. First, you know how fire can be a destructive weapon, right?

Citizen #4: Yes.

Gas Lighter and Andy then appear.

Citizen #4: Who are these people, and are they here to hurt me?

L' Aku: These are my two allies, Gas Lighter and Andy Blake. They're here to help you end Cure Scarlet with me.

Being #1: I'm Gas Lighter. I am a torchfoot – a sentient torch that walks on legs.

Being #2: I'm a human known as Andy Blake.

Citizen #4 (to Andy Blake): You mean the prof who was fired from Louise's Academy?

Andy Blake: Yes.

Gas Lighter: Are you aware of arsonists? They tend to ….

Citizen #4: … Spread fire and cause destruction.

Andy Blake: Good, then. Cure Scarlet is playing with real fire, and those who play with real fire tend to be dangerous.

Citizen #4: I don't know, wasn't she the one who was brainwashed by a Queen like villain of some sort?

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): We'll never get through to this citizen this way. He's onto us!

Gas Lighter (to Andy): Don't worry. I have a plan.

Gas Lighter (to Citizen #4): That's what she wants you to think. Fire is a very destructive weapon, very warlike in nature. She does not want to play with fire; she wants to set up real fires –wildfires, burn down property with her magic powers. When I think of fire, bad things happen to those with are associated with it.

Citizen #4: How do I know this is not some sort of deceitful scheme you three are concocting?

Andy Blake: For starters, those who start wildfires are very dangerous. You don't want wildfires starting up in the USA, right?

Citizen #4: No, I do not.

Andy Blake: Then here's what we are going to do – we will tell the fire chief of New York that Cure Scarlet will start out fires.

Gas Lighter (to Andy): You do realize that he's not going to buy the crap coming out of our mouths, right? Then let me talk to this citizen.

Gas Lighter (to Citizen #4): Well, she was evil because she was brainwashed, but that's what she wants you to think. She just wants you to believe that she's a Cure when really; she's a person who wants to play with fires to spread more fires and chaos.

Two people then appear from the Pretty Cure dimension into New York.

A camera is seen recording L' Aku, Gas Lighter, and Andy

Andy Blake: Who is recording this camera? I want answers.

Gas Lighter then goes to see behind him.

Gas Lighter: It's Layla Rose.

Andy Blake: And the other one is Mikey Blaine.

L' Aku (to citizen #4): Can you excuse me for a bit? I have to deal with a problem.

Citizen #4: Sure. I have all the time in the world.

L' Aku: Andy Blake, stop Layla Rose. She's become more aware of us.

Andy Blake: Yes, L' Aku.

Andy then proceeds to chase Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine.

Gas Lighter and L' Aku then proceed to resume talking to the citizen.

Gas Lighter: Sorry for the interruption. We had a problem to deal with.

Citizen #4: That's okay. What were you going to about Towa Akagi?

Gas Lighter: She wants you to believe that she's a heroine when really she wants to start wildfires and commit arson.

Citizen #4: No, not the city. And why did you bring Towa Akagi into this?

Gas Lighter: Our master is very cunning. She is Cure Scarlet.

L' Aku: Towa Akagi is indeed Cure Scarlet. Just like how Clark Kent is Superman.

Citizen #4: I need to put a stop to this menace once and for all.

L' Aku: Good. Then join us in stopping Cure Scarlet once and for all!

Citizen #4: So you are telling me that there is more than one Pretty Cure?

L' Aku: Of course there's more than 1 Pretty Cure. Towa Akagi (a.k.a Cure Scarlet) is one of them.

Citizen #4: Yes. I will join you in stopping her and the other Pretty Cures.

L' Aku: We need to think of a plan to stop her. If she allies with the other Pretty Cures, our scandal will be exposed. By the way, there's another Cure that sides with Darkon's faction, Cure Passion.

Citizen #4: So you're telling me that they're both Pretty Cures, right?

L' Aku: Indeed.

(End of L' Aku scene)

(Layla Chase scene)

Andy Blake: Get back here, you spy.

Layla: Never! You, Gas Lighter, and L' Aku are planning to deceive this real life Earth into retaliating against the Pretty Cures in the Pretty Cure dimension.

Layla then hides under a barrel.

Andy: Come out you spy! Drat! Where is she?

Layla then cuts two holes in the barrel and makes sure that she can walk as well as see the direction she's going.

Layla Rose (to Mikey): Do the same thing as I am doing.

Mikey then proceeds to the same thing as Layla is doing.

Mikey Blaine (in the barrel): So how long is it until we get to Allie's House?

Layla Rose: Just about 5 minutes.

Layla and Mikey then take off the barrels as they near Allie's House. They then knock on the door.

(At Allie's House)

Onia and Allie Tori are playing checkers.

Onia: Your move.

Onia hears a knock on the door.

Onia (to Allie Tori): Will you get that?

Allie Tori: Sure thing, Onia Imugem.

Allie Tori opens the door.

Allie Tori: Oh my! (Sees a stranger with a knife) Get inside, the two of you.

Allie Tori then lets the two strangers. She sees the person holding a knife, she then closes and locks the door.

Allie Tori: Man that was a close one. Wait are you Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine?

Stranger #1: Yes, I am Layla Rose.

Stranger #2: I am Mikey Blaine.

Allie Tori: That stranger with a knife scares me, you know.

Layla Rose: That's because Andy Blake is after us. L' Aku detected us when we were spying on him.

Tsubasa Kanzari then appears.

Darkon: Wait, Tsubasa. I see the stranger leaving.

Andy Blake (to L' Aku): I wasn't able to catch Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine.

L' Aku: Come back to us, we have exciting news for you. It's useless pursuing them. For the two people you once pursued are now with Darkon's faction, and fighting Incarose is foolish. Fighting a Symphogear with a knife is foolish as it will get you severely injured.

Andy: Okay, L' Aku.

Andy then proceeds to leave Allie's House and goes back to L' Aku.

(End of Allie House scene)

(L' Aku scene)

Andy Blake: So did you get Citizen #4 to join us?

Gas Lighter: This person was one tough nut to crack. He had some knowledge about Pretty Cure, so we had to push his buttons a bit. Yes, we did.

(End of L' Aku Scene)

(Back at Allie's House)

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Were you going to show me something?

Layla Rose: Yes, take a look at what we recorded.

The video starts rolling.

Allie Tori then calls her mother over here, as the content of the video is serious.

Maria Tori: Oh my! So L' Aku is looking for various Pretty Cures to attack.

Layla Rose: Seems like it.

Allie Tori: I think that this attack is not only to Cure Scarlet, but to the Pretty Cures in general. L' Aku, Gas Lighter, and Andy are conspiring to take them out with psychological warfare. He killed Deep Mirror with his sword which was fatal enough to wound even a deity, which shows that he is capable of using his sword.

Layla Rose: Indeed – that's why L' Aku is dangerous. We spied on him to get information to you, but L' Aku was onto us, so Andy pursued us until we got to your house, Allie Tori.

Layla Rose then calls the other members of Darkon's group for a meeting.

Darkon: This seems serious, Layla Rose. There's one other Cure in mind that I think L' Aku might attack next – Hikawa Iona, a.k.a Cure Fortune.

Allie Tori: That's not the civilian identity of Cure Fortune.

Maria Tori (to her daughter): In Japanese, the last name is said first, and then the first name.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): Oh, okay then.

Allie Tori: Why might L' Aku attack her?

Darkon: You know how there are two sides to a coin, right?

Allie Tori: I know that a coin has two sides.

Darkon: But imagine this applying to a person. The same can be said for Iona Hikawa.

Allie Tori: I think that L' Aku will use her jerkass nature against this Earth.

Darkon: That does seem likely. If they were able to manipulate a citizen in the real life Earth into turning against Cure Scarlet, they could do it to Cure Fortune as well.

(End of Allie's house scene)

(L' Aku Scene)

L' Aku: The Pretty Cures are coming here to bust us! However, we have a plan.

Citizen #4: What shall I do, L' Aku?

L' Aku: We wait for them to arrive, and then we break their minds.

Citizen #4: Why are you doing this, you three?

L' Aku: We're your friends. We're here to help you stop those nasty fiends you call Pretty Cure. Read the letter we gave to you. Think about it – if Iona Hikawa is a jerkass, how can she have friends?

Citizen #4: It does not make any sense – if the Pretty Cures are heroines they should act like it. And being a jerkass is not one of them.

Gas Lighter: Yes, and also, her Starlight Ascension makes her look menacing like Whiplash, the villain from Iron Man. Also, the interaction with her and that idiot hero Himelda shows a reason why they should not be a part of Pretty Cure. The two have poor communication skills. Is that what heroes should teach citizens – that having poor communication is a good thing?

Citizen #4 (realizing something): I'll destroy Iona Hikawa for you. That big and scary bully doesn't deserve to have a sister of her own! That monster is an abomination to Pretty Cure.

L' Aku: Good. Now follow me, Gas Lighter and Andy.

A dimensional Rift is seen. It is Incarose's and Iona Hikawa and Towa Akagi stumble onto it and fall onto this Earth!

L' Aku: Time to execute our master plan.

Andy Blake: (takes out his knife)

Gas Lighter (to Citizen #4): Get out whatever you have, because we're going to need it. This arsonist is to pay for her crimes.

Andy Blake (to Citizen #4): You see, for fire is a bad thing. Have you ever considered how many arsonists are in this Earth? Fire causes destruction, and you don't want that, right?

Citizen #4: You are right. For fire is a merciless weapon. I've seen wildfires on the news- they are causing destruction.

Gas Lighter (to Citizen #4): Well, it's time we destroy her and Cure Fortune.

Andy Blake: And then we can destroy the other Pretty Cures.

(End of L' Aku scene)

(Allie's House Scene)

Onia and Allie Tori are playing checkers.

Onia: Your move Allie Tori.

Tsubasa Kanzari notices a fight scene outside of Allie's house.

Tsubasa Kanzari: What is going on outside? Darkon, you'd better come here!

Darkon the Dragon: This does seem dire. I'll get Kirika and Hibiki Tachibana over here.

Kirika and Hibiki Tachibana then answer Darkon's request.

Darkon the Dragon: Investigate the fight scene immediately.

Kirika Aktasuki: On it, Darkon! Come on, Hibiki Tachibana!

Hibiki Tachibana: I'll come too. Want to come, Tsubasa Kanzari?

Tsubasa: Sure.

During the Fight Scene

Citizen #4: Towa Akagi, your presence in this vicinity is that you want to come to this city and burn this country down to the ground. Burn the USA to the ground. Fire is very dangerous, you know.

Gas Lighter (to Towa Akagi): You're going down, you witch.

Towa Akagi then transforms into Cure Scarlet. Iona then takes out her phone and transforms into Cure Fortune.

Andy Blake (to Cure Fortune): You're going down you monster.

Cure Fortune: You three are the monsters here. All of you used physical and psychological warfare to commit acts of crimes. (As she angrily tells Citizen #4)

Cure Scarlet (to Cure Fortune): Let me talk to Citizen #4. You know, this is what Gas Lighter wants. He wants you to use your past personality to manipulate a citizen into attacking the Pretty Cures as a whole. Your jerkass personality is nothing more than fuel to Gas Lighter. You've grown out of this as times went by.

Citizen #4: Wait, what? What the hell is going on here?

Tsubasa Kanzari, Hibiki Tachibana, and Kirika Aktasuki appear.

Citizen #4: Who are you three? You three just go away!

Stranger #1 (to Citizen #4): My name is Tsubasa Kanzari. And these are my friends, Kirika Aktasuki and Hibiki Tachibana.

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Citizen #4): I know you want to protect this city, but aiding L' Aku and his associates Andy Blake and Gas Lighter won't solve your problems.

Citizen #4: What do you mean?

Hibiki Tachibana (to Citizen #4): You are aiding the devil. Why is that?

Citizen #4 (to Hibiki Tachibana): L' Aku and his associates came up to me and told me that Cure Scarlet was going to start wildfires and commit arson. Iona Hikawa's jerkass personality scares me. And then Cure Scarlet told Cure Fortune that the latter has grown out of that personality. As I didn't know who these three were, I tried to resist them, but they kept on pressuring me and I gave into their demands.

Hibiki Tachibana (to Citizen #4): You know that fire can be both good and bad. L' Aku came and told you about arsonists and wildfires, but what if I were to tell you about a fireplace that keeps you warm in the cold night?

Citizen #4: Then that's fire being used for good.

Hibiki Tachibana (to Citizen #4): Exactly. L' Aku and his associates are filling your mind with evil and malicious thoughts. If you kill both Cure Scarlet and Cure Fortune, you will be detained for murder, plus you will be aiding them. If you are a protector, do the right thing.

Citizen #4 (to Hibiki Tachibana): Well, I have committed a sin and I want you to dig my grave.

Hibiki Tachibana (to Citizen #4): No, I can't do that. There is still good left in you. Even though you attempted to resist the devil to no avail, you can do it a second time and prevail.

Citizen #4: But I am also confused about Iona Hikawa's jerkass personality and her poor communication with Himelda, and that Whiplash thing.

Tsubasa Kanzari: L' Aku is a satanic Zetsuborg who attacks people physically, and sometimes by playing mind games with them. Aku in Japanese means devil.

Citizen #4: Is he the Japanese devil, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: No, it's ironic, but he's based on the Biblical Devil even though Aku is Japanese for devil. He is a Zetsuborg that started out as a seed as the series Go Princess Pretty Cure progressed, and by the series finale of that show, he grew into a shadow serpent. He is the last of the Zetsuborgs, and the most dangerous. Right now, he and his associates are planning to gather people on this Earth to retaliate against the Pretty Cures residing in the Pretty Cure dimension. By exploiting the facts about Pretty Cure and pressuring you, these three monsters want to seek out an ally to devour them.

Citizen #4: I am still scared of Iona Hikawa's jerkass personality, like the past before she got on better terms with Himelda.

Kirika Aktasuki then proceeds to speak to Citizen #4.

Kirika Aktasuki: You know, sometimes friends fight all the time, but in the end, it all works out. The devil told you about her jerkass personality and that her not deserving to have a sister. You were angry, saying that a jerkass personality is a bad thing, but there's a good thing to come out of this.

Citizen #4: Please elaborate, Kirika.

Kirika: Well, you know how there's a duality to that jerkass personality, right?

Citizen #4: No.

Kirika: Well, a bad side to it is that it drives away people.

Citizen #4 (to Kirika): That, I get.

Kirika: The good thing is that bullies tend to pick on people who are weak. Maybe an assertiveness lesson from her is good, but the point is to not take it too far. If you want to kill Cure Fortune pending her past jerkass personality, you are aiding a murderer (in this case, the satanic L' Aku) in the process. In a sense, her bad side of the jerkass personality drove away people, but overtime, it faded away.

Citizen #4: I took part in it; now just end me before I end both Cures Fortune and Scarlet.

Kirika (to Citizen #4): See, as you are right now, you are a victim of gaslighting and deceit. L' Aku and his followers are planning to destroy Pretty Cure by looking for allies to aid them. If you truly want to protect the city, you'll do the right thing.

Citizen #4 (to Kirika Aktasuki): You are right, Kirika. Put me in jail for aiding the devil, because this murder was attempted.

Kirika (to Citizen #4): You realized your mistake, now make your choice.

L' Aku, Gas Lighter, and Andy Blake appear.

L' Aku: What are you waiting for, Citizen #4? Destroy those two (Referring to Cures Scarlet and Fortune). You want to protect the Earth, right?

Citizen #4 (to L' Aku): You and your allies can run away from here, because I am not destroying Cures Fortune and Scarlet for your petty scheme. Tsubasa, Kirika, and Hibiki Tachibana made me realize one thing- that you, Gas Lighter, and Andy Blake want to gather allies on this Earth to retaliate against the Pretty Cures. They were able to make me realize the truth about why you wanted my help.

L' Aku: And what might that be?

Citizen #4 (to L' Aku): That you never intended to help me in the first place!

Andy Blake (to Citizen #4): In that case, I'll send you to your grave!

Andy Blake takes out his knife, and appears behind Citizen #4. He then proceeds to stab Citizen #4 with it.

Tsubasa Kanzari: Oh my!

L' Aku: Let's get out of here. We can leave Citizen #4 to bleed and die. Plus it's not worth fighting them.

Andy Blake: I have failed you, L' Aku.

L' Aku (to Andy): No you haven't. It would be a good time for us to retreat.

L' Aku, Gas Lighter, and Andy Blake retreat to parts unknown. Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Kirika then retreat back to Allie's House.

(Meanwhile at Allie's House)

Allie Tori: What is that? (Seeing Citizen #4's blood on the ground)

Maria Tori: He is bleeding and needs medical attention! Allie, call 911.

Allie Tori then picks up the phone and dials 911.

Allie Tori then picks up the phone. She then tells the dispatcher to deploy police and ambulance to the scene.

Onia Imugem: I'm worried that our house will be a blood-soaked crime scene.

Maria Tori (to Onia Imugem): Don't worry. The paramedics will take Citizen #4 to the hospital to be treated for a stab wound.

At Allie's House police and paramedics arrived at the scene. Two hours later, the police left.

Allie Tori: Man, that scene was like a horror movie.

Maria Tori (to her daughter): That scene is over now. We must think of a way to stop these three from attacking other Pretty Cures. This 1st attack failed because of interference from the Symphogears, but they'll try again.

Allie Tori: So the devil is persistent in his attacks, right?

Maria Tori: Exactly. The devil does not attack people only once.

Allie Tori: So you are telling me that the devil is persistently looking for someone to devour by attacking them multiple times?

Maria Tori (to her daughter): It's more that L' Aku is looking for allies to aid him and his allies Andy and Gas Lighter in order to launch vicious psychological attacks against the Pretty Cures. Citizen #4 was only a pawn because he was able to temporarily fight them off.

Onia Imugem looks at the clock in Allie's house.

Onia Imugem: Allie Tori, what time is it?

Allie Tori (looking at the clock): My goodness! It's 7:02 pm. That's after the paramedics took citizen #4 to the hospital.

Maria Tori: I almost forgot! I have to make supper.

Onia Imugem: What can we do? (Yelling angrily) We just can't sit here and wait for those three maniacs to –

Darkon then appears.

Darkon (to Onia Imugem): I know how you are feeling about the situation and we know that his plans are psychological warfare. We only saw the 1st attack, but the 2nd one is unknown. So it's best for us to have a break for now.

Allie Tori then appears.

Allie Tori: I understand how you feel right now, Onia. Andy is becoming more dangerous each time. But if you lash your anger at Andy, you will be no better than he is. Revenge is a poison that causes whoever uses it to dig one's own grave.

Onia (to Allie Tori): You are right. I'll take a breather.

Allie Tori: Who wants to watch TV with me?

Darkon: I have to check on Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine.

Onia Imugem: I would love to.

Meanwhile with Darkon and Layla Rose, in the basement of Allie's house

Layla Rose: I want to thank you, Darkon, for what you had done earlier – warn me about L' Aku.

Darkon: You're welcome.

Layla Rose: The time I felt with you, it feels so warm. At the same time, it feels like that I want to interact with people.

Darkon: And you will.

Layla Rose then goes up from the basement.

Meanwhile with L' Aku

L' Aku stood on the shores of the sea in Florida.

Gas Lighter: It's time we gather an army.

L' Aku (to Gas Lighter): Agreed, Gas Lighter.

Andy (to L' Aku): If the Pretty Cures can fight magical enemies, can they fight a ghoul who specializes in throwing pipe bombs?

L' Aku: I like you, Andy Blake. You think ahead. The Saiarks were created from the negative emotions of humans. This trend to me is so last season.

Andy (to L' Aku): What do you mean, it's last season?

L' Aku: The Pretty Cures can fight off magical threats and enemies with magic powers. It happens every single time. There are humans on Earth who are really malicious at heart. However, what if they fought an enemy they have never heard of?

Andy (to L' Aku): Then we would have a better chance of fighting them.

L' Aku: Exactly, Andy Blake. However, we might need further help if we are going to topple Pretty Cure, one of which who sides with Darkon's faction.

Gas Lighter: What if we can convince a group of corrupt people to take out their guns and shoot them at their transformation trinkets?

L' Aku (to Gas Lighter): Now that's clever. No other Pretty Cure villain has ever done this.

Andy then appears.

Andy: I know a place where we can gather more help, L' Aku. It's at my old hideout that I was in before you recruited me, L' Aku.

(End of L' Aku Scene)

(Allie House Scene)

Kirika Aktasuki: (shedding a tear)

Allie then comes to Kirika.

Allie Tori: What's wrong, Kirika?

Kirika: Well, I'm just concerned about Citizen #4.

Allie Tori (to Kirika): Do you want me to turn on the news so we can see what happened?

Kirika (to Allie Tori): Sure.

Allie Tori then switches the channel on her TV to see the news with her converter.

A news reporter is broadcasting.

News Reporter #2: On this breaking news, there was a fight scene between an unknown faction and two Cures named Scarlet and Fortune. Apparently, the unknown gang recruited a citizen (Citizen #4) to fight off those two. Initially, the citizen was unable to resist the temptations of their leader and ended up being their pawn. But thanks to unknown interference, the citizen was able to stand up to the unknown faction, but received a stab wound.

Van Reporter #1: And who was the leader of the unknown gang?

News Reporter #2: A shadow like snake from another dimension. And the other one is a fired prof from a university named Andy Blake.

Van Reporter #1: Andy Blake is becoming more dangerous. He started out as a professor who was fired from a university. Then he and his allies, a shadow snake and a sentient torchfoot created a wheezing Cyborg out of a human to do their bidding. In the end, this human gave up his life and warned his son not to make the same mistakes he did. And now he's leading a fleet of supernatural ghouls to destroy Earth!

Van Reporter #2 comes out.

Van Reporter #1: How is the stab wound that Citizen #4 received?

The scene shifts to Princess Margaret Hospital in the USA. A doctor from that hospital comes out, with a very sad report.

Doctor #1: Regarding Citizen #4, he is in critical condition due to the stab wound this fired prof gave him.

A nurse then approaches a doctor, giving him a report on Citizen #4's condition.

Nurse: His stab wound caused him to lose his life.

The scene shifts to Allie's house

Allie Tori: Oh my!

Kirika: (crying)

Maria Tori then appears.

Maria Tori: What's wrong, my daughter?

Allie Tori: Well the news said that Citizen #4's stab wounds caused him to –

Maria Tori: There, there, my daughter. Well, it's okay now. The news is talking about how dangerous this shadow snake and his allies can be.

The scene shifts to the news, on the TV.

News Reporter #1: So how often has Andy escaped from jail on this Earth?

A police officer comes to the scene.

Police Officer #1: Well, he escaped multiple times from our jail cells and is considered armed and dangerous. If we put him back in jail there, he'll escape again. He'll do it no matter how many times we put him in jail there.

News Reporter #1: So what are we going to do?

Police Officer #1: Maybe outside help has a solution. He has to be detained somewhere else, maybe in another dimension.

News Reporter #1: Thank you, Officer #1. This is News Reporter #1 signing off.

Scene shifts back to Allie's house

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): This confirms that we have to put Andy Blake in the Garden of Light to prevent him from doing any more crimes on this real life Earth, but we have to tell the Queen of Light to be on guard.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): Okay, mother.

Onia Imugem then appears.

Onia Imugem: So what's going on here?

Maria Tori (to Onia): We must put Andy Blake in the Garden of Light's cell, but we have to tell the Queen of Light to be on guard in case someone helps him escape.

Onia (to Maria Tori): I'll tell Darkon the Dragon about this.

Darkon then appears.

Onia (to Darkon): I need to alert the Queen of Light to be on guard if someone tries to help Andy escape. May I go to the Pretty Cure dimension to warn her?

Darkon: Yes, you may, but be back for dinner in 2 hours. It's 4:45 pm right now.

Onia: I will, Darkon.

Onia then goes to the Pretty Cure Dimension, through a Rift which was open.

At the Pretty Cure Dimension, in the Garden of Light

Onia Imugem (to Queen of Light): I have to warn you that Andy Blake is very dangerous, plus outside help in the Pretty Cure Dimension may help him escape from your holding cell.

Queen of Light: That sounds serious. I'll let my guards know. They will have their hawk's eye on him. By the time Andy is in our jail cell, he will be kept under solitary confinement there.

Onia Imugem (to Queen of Light): I have to return to my master to receive further instructions from him. I also need you to be on guard, because Andy Blake himself is dangerous.

Queen of Light: Okay, Onia Imugem. I'll make sure this fiend does not escape easily.

Onia Imugem returns from the Pretty Cure Dimension. She arrives back to Allie's House.

Onia Imugem: I'm back, Darkon.

A strange light appears.

Hibiki Tachibana: Let's go check it out.

Hibiki Tachibana: What is this light?

Hibiki Tachibana then calls Incarose. Incarose then appears.

Incarose: Creed is that you?

Light: Yes, I am Creed Graphite.

Incarose (to Creed): What happened?

Creed Graphite: The time I was knocked out.

(L' Aku scene)

Gas Lighter (to L' Aku when he sees him as the fiery dragon): So this is your true form?

L' Aku (to Gas Lighter): Indeed, and I have seven heads. Now, we have work to do.

L' Aku (to Andy Blake): We have to gather an army.

Andy: This is my old hideout. I was in there before you recruited me L' Aku.

L' Aku: I remember this place! It's where we first met.

Andy (to L' Aku): It is.

Andy then goes into his old hideout and finds someone.

L' Aku (to Andy): Who is this?

Andy Blake: Meet my friend Morris Drake. He was with me before you recruited me, L' Aku.

Morris Drake: I have a way to deal with the Pretty Cures who side with Darkon's faction.

L' Aku (to Morris): And what might that be?

Morris: L' Aku, have you seen the Pretty Cures use their trinkets to transform?

L' Aku: No, I have not. Tell me more.

Morris: If we can destroy their trinkets before they get to transform, they'll be helpless.

L' Aku: This is perfect. Morris, were you with Andy Blake?

Morris (to L' Aku): I was.

L' Aku: I'd like you to meet a ghoul. This ghoul was with me when I killed Deep Mirror.

Morris (to L' Aku): Who is he?

L' Aku: Morris, I would like to present to you, Paipu Bakudan.

Morris (to L' Aku): That sounds deadly.

Paipu Bakudan: Indeed. I can make pipe bombs to deter anyone who gets in our way.

A police officer comes to Andy's old hideout.

Police Officer: Whoever you are, drop that pipe bomb!

Paipu Bakudan: Leave this cop to me, L' Aku.

Andy (to L' Aku): This cop will deter our plans!

Paipu Bakudan throws a pipe bomb that he made at the police officer. Shrapnel wound is seen inside the cop. Paramedics arrive at the scene!

Andy (to L' Aku): What should we do?

L' Aku: We should leave, in case anyone sees us. If Paipu throws another pipe bomb at the paramedics, it could sense a warning sign to Darkon's faction.

Andy: Morris, do you want to come with me and L' Aku?

Morris Drake: I do, and I have a plan.

(At Allie's house)

Allie Tori: I'm a bit concerned about the welfare of the Pretty Cures after the events that happened earlier.

Cure Passion then de-transforms into her civilian identity Setsuna Higashi.

Setsuna Higashi: What's wrong, Allie Tori?

Allie Tori: I'm worried about the welfare of the Cures. Plus, I'm a bit stressed about what L' Aku might do.

Tsubasa Kanzari then appears.

Tsubasa: It's okay. We'll figure out something together, like we always have.

Allie Tori: What about Gas Lighter?

Tsubasa: If we take him back to our Symphogear dimension and confine him to a place where he can no longer manipulate people; it's best for us and for the people of this real life Earth.

Allie Tori (wiping her tears): Thanks, Tsubasa.

Layla Rose: I want to thank you, Darkon, for helping me earlier.

Darkon: You're welcome.

Creed and Incarose are working on the Vat and Crystal method of sealing L' Aku.

Layla Rose comes out of Allie's basement.

(L' Aku Scene)

Morris Drake: We will gather every crook in the area to work for us. We tell the crooks to take out their guns and disarm the transformation trinkets before they Pretty Cures get to use them.

L' Aku: Excellent. No other Pretty Cure themed villain has thought of this plan. But keep in mind, we must not in under any circumstances, underestimate any of the Pretty Cures.

Andy (to Morris): Not all of the crooks plan ahead. We need the best of the best.

Morris (to L' Aku): Will you dispose of me if I fail you?

L' Aku (to Morris): No, I won't. You are friends with Andy that is good. Even if we gathered all the crooks, we have to deploy them carefully. For now, we stay at your place to rest.

Morris (to L' Aku): What if Andy gets arrested in the Garden of Light?

L' Aku: Someone cunning enough to break in will get him. I'm sure of it. We're going to Florida tomorrow.

(Back at Allie's House)

Layla Rose: Hi.

Allie Tori sees Layla Rose.

Allie Tori: Hi, Layla Rose. Are you alright?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Yes, I am. You saved our lives back there. That scene was rough.

Allie Tori: You mean the one with Andy Blake?

Layla Rose: Yes (_nods her head_).

Allie Tori: I'm a bit worried about L' Aku's faction.

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): You're not the only one. I too am concerned for public safety. Andy started out as a prof who got fired from a prestigious college for racism, and now he is aiding a satanic Zetsuborg in order to destroy Pretty Cure by getting the people on this real life Earth to retaliate against the Pretty Cures in the Pretty Cure Dimension. You're not alone; you've got a bunch of friends – Darkon's faction.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Want to watch TV with me?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): I do. And when commercials roll, we can talk about Mikey and my trip to the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Allie Tori (with wingding eyes): That sounds fun.

At the TV

Layla Rose: So this is the cooking show that you watch on your spare time, Allie Tori?

Allie Tori: Yes.

Layla Rose: So what kinds of food do you like?

Allie Tori: I like Japanese and Asian foods in general.

Layla Rose: Me too.

Allie Tori: Want to watch some cooking shows?

Layla Rose: Sure thing.

At the TV

Darkon checks on Creed and Incarose.

Darkon: Creed, so how's the Vat Crystal Sealing method?

Creed Graphite: Almost done.

Darkon: Good. We can use it to seal L' Aku away for good.

(L' Aku Scene)

L' Aku then stands on the shore of the sea in Florida in his fiery dragon form.

Morris Drake: So how are we going to gather crooks?

A boat comes forth. This boat is carrying 7 crooks on it.

Crook #1: I heard you are planning to destroy the Pretty Cures.

L' Aku (to Crook #1): That is correct. Also, I can see from your eyes that they are bloodshot.

Andy Blake then approaches Crook #1.

Crook #1: Are you Andy Blake?

Andy Blake: Yes, I am.

Crook #1 (to Andy Blake): So you're planning to gather an army to destroy Pretty Cure. It won't be easy. But there's a way to do that easily.

Morris Drake: I've been talking with my friend Andy Blake here, and it's best that we disarm their trinkets first. That way, they'll be helpless. You have any guns on your ship?

Crook #1: Indeed I do. One of the most advanced weapons is a sniper I made.

A ghoul then appears.

Crook #1: Who is that? (Pointing to the ghoul)

L' Aku (to Crook #1): This is Paipu Bakudan.

Crook #1: You mean a ghoul that specializes in pipe bombs, right?

L' Aku: Yes, Paipu specializes in pipe bombs.

Crook #1: Why didn't Paipu throw a pipe bomb at the paramedic?

L' Aku: Because if he did that, Darkon's faction would detect us. Someone would see this and alert Darkon and his members, hindering our plans in the process. If we want to destroy the Pretty Cures, we have to do it undetected so that no one sees us.

Andy then proceeds to explain further to Crook #1.

Andy (to Crook #1): One time, we tried to manipulate a citizen into helping us destroy Cure Scarlet and Cure Fortune, two humans from the Pretty Cure Dimension were onto us, so that I had to chase after them. They eventually went to Allie's House and I had to give up the chase.

Crook #1 (to Andy Blake): And why might that be?

Andy (to Crook #1): Because they are allied with a Queen Mechanoid named Incarose and her creator, Creed Graphite. This Mechanoid, I do not know how to deal with. Plus stabbing a Symphogear with a knife is foolish.

Crook #1 (to Andy Blake): About that fight scene, how was it stopped?

Andy Blake (to Crook #1): There were three Symphogears who told the citizen why we were using the citizen as our pawn. I had to stab that pawn with my knife after he refused to kill both Cures Scarlet and Fortune in the end.

Crook #1 (to Andy Blake): And did he survive your vicious stabbing?

Andy Blake (to Crook #1): Well he did not.

Crook #1 (to Andy Blake): Good. I'm glad we're getting acquainted.

A strange torch like beast is walking around.

Crook #1: Who is that? (Pointing to the beast)

Andy (to the beast): Show yourself to Crook #1.

Beast (to Crook #1): My name is Gas Lighter. I am a torchfoot.

Crook #1: That's an interesting name. Doesn't it mean a Bunsen burner?

Gas Lighter (to Crook #1): Not exactly. Gaslighting is a psychological tactic that people can use to manipulate the victim into distorting their reality. It can be used to attack people's minds.

Crook #1: About the Pretty Cure villains, why were they so last year?

L' Aku then appears.

L' Aku: Deep Mirror thought that the Saiarks fed on the negative emotions was good. What he does not realize is that there are some humans who already have negative emotions in their hearts. If he corrupts those humans, they will be immune to the Saiark transformation. His defeat to the Pretty Cures sickens me. He may be a deity, but this deity has flaws. I killed him and his army of Saiarks because he was weak.

Crook #1: But what if Darkon's faction destroys you?

L' Aku: It's okay. They can destroy me, but my legacy of evil won't fade that easily. I will return as a seed while I am on Minera, the location of Creed and Incarose.

Crook #1: About Deep Mirror, was Paipu Bakudan with you?

L' Aku (nods his head): Yes, he was.

Crook #1: So what are we going to do?

L' Aku: We're going to make a Deep Mirror stone.

Crook #1: Fascinating. I will tell my crew that we are heading off with you, if that's okay with you L' Aku?

L' Aku (to Crook #1): (nods his head)

Crook #1 (to L' Aku): Where are we going?

L' Aku: To where I killed Deep Mirror.

Crook #1: What are we going to do there?

L' Aku: Make the Deep Mirror Stone.

L' Aku, Gas Lighter, and Andy leave the real life Earth into the Pretty Cure Dimension with their forces.

(End of L' Aku Scene)

(Back at Allie's House)

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Want to help me make supper?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Sure.

Maria Tori then appears.

Allie Tori (to Maria): Layla's here to help me cook.

Maria Tori: That's great.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): Mother, I am a bit nervous about L' Aku. He and his allies are planning something big. (She starts biting her nails.)

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): It's okay, my daughter.

When Maria and Allie Tori as well as Layla are cooking

Allie Tori: It's also that ever since I was at college, I never had time to cook with you.

Maria Tori (to Allie): You're not at college anymore. You have your diploma.

Allie Tori: Okay, mother.

Maria Tori (to Layla Rose): Don't you like to cook?

Layla Rose (to Maria Tori): I do.

Layla Rose is seen cutting onions.

Layla Rose: Man, that's hard work, but it pays off to learn. Allie Tori, do you want to help me?

Allie Tori: Sure, I would love to.

(L' Aku Scene - At the Pretty Cure Dimension)

Crook #1 (to L' Aku): So this is where we are, where you killed Deep Mirror, right?

L' Aku (to Crook #1): (nods his head)

Crook #1: (pointing to another being there)

Crook #1: Who's that?

L' Aku (to Crook #1): That is Hoshina, the Dark Chick of the Phantom Generals.

Crook #1 (to L' Aku): Are we going to destroy her? That would be cool.

L' Aku (to Crook #1): I have something else in my mind. She can be your footstool. If you need a table to sit on, she will be the one on all fours, and all of you can use her as a footrest. If she tries to escape, I will be onto her like a hawk and destroy her.

Morris Drake then speaks.

Morris Drake (to L' Aku): What about me?

L' Aku (to Morris Drake): She can be your footstool as well.

Andy then speaks.

Andy (to L' Aku): Do you mean that I can oppress Hoshina as well? I'm human, you know.

L' Aku (to Andy): (nods his head)

Morris (to L' Aku): So if Hoshina does not comply with our demands, we kill her and the Phantom Generals?

L' Aku: Yes, Morris. After this, we must return to the real life Earth. We don't want the Queen of Light, who resides in the Garden of Light to detect us.

Hoshina then appears!

Hoshina (to L' Aku): The Phantom Generals and I will never serve you!

L' Aku (to Hoshina): Very well. We'll destroy Phantom and his generals first. Until then, we will give you time to make up your mind.

L' Aku then sends his ghouls to kill Phantom's generals first. He then uses his staff to conjure an army of ghouls. The ghouls are a roaring tidal wave of mass destruction.

L' Aku: Phantom, I have defeated your generals. Surrender yourself, or else our forces will destroy you.

Phantom (to L' Aku): I will fight you with my life, even if it costs my existence here. You are a Pretty Cure villain destroying other Pretty Cure villains. I'll never serve you, you hypocritical snake.

L' Aku: You've got guts saying that for an honorable villain. Too bad, it's time for me to destroy you.

After L' Aku destroys Phantom.

Phantom: This cannot be!

Phantom fades from existence along with his generals.

L' Aku: Now it's time for Hoshina.

Paipu (to L' Aku): Is it okay if I throw many pipe bombs to kill Hoshina?

L' Aku (to Paipu): (Nods his head)

Paipu Bakudan throws many pipe bombs towards Hoshina. She is seen with visible cuts and bleed wounds, as well as shrapnel wounds. As she bleeds to death, she then fades into the dust.

L' Aku (to Paipu): Excellent. Now it's time to make the Deep Mirror Stone without any interruptions.

L' Aku then uses his staff to absorb the essence of Deep Mirror into the stone.

L' Aku: Excellent. This will do nicely.

Morris Drake then appears.

Morris: Is the Deep Mirror Stone complete?

L' Aku (to Morris): Yes it is. Now it's time to get out of here. Crook #1, do you have the boat ready?

Crook #1 (to L' Aku): Indeed, I do.

L' Aku (to Crook #1): Excellent. Now let's go back to the real life Earth.

Crook #1 (to L' Aku): Did anyone see us?

L' Aku: My scanners indicate nothing in the vicinity. Now let's get out of here before my scanners show something visible that may hinder our plans!

L' Aku shapeshifts into a human.

L' Aku (in human form, to Crook #1): Is the boat ready?

Crook #1: Indeed, L' Aku.

Crook #1 (to L' Aku): By the way, I'm a bit confused. First you say that we will be disposed of once we're no longer of use to you, L' Aku.

L' Aku then returns Paipu Bakudan to his staff.

L' Aku (to Crook #1): I said that earlier when I spoke to Andy and Gas Lighter. Pretty Cure is a formidable force to be reckoned with. That's why we need the best of the best. Earlier I said that because I'd be gathering an army of crooks and dispose of them, but my mind made think different.

Crook #1 (to L' Aku): What made you adjust your mindset?

L' Aku: The fact that Pretty Cure can adapt to combat so many different threats – we must do the same if we are to combat them. They trust each other – we must do the same. If we are to destroy Pretty Cure, we have to trust one another.

(End of L' Aku scene)

(At Allie's house)

Allie then shows a visible smile.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Can you help me with those onions?

Allie Tori: Sure, mother.

Allie Tori then cuts the onions.

Allie Tori (to Layla): Tell me about your trip to the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Layla Rose: Well, we went there and saw a street market.

Allie Tori: So Layla, what types of food were they selling at the vicinity?

Layla Rose: They were selling mochi.

Allie Tori: That sounds yummy.

Layla Rose: Here, I got one from there for you to try.

Allie Tori: That sounds good.

(End of Allie's House scene)

The End


End file.
